


FUTURE STORIES

by Dragonladdie



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonladdie/pseuds/Dragonladdie
Summary: Future stories and series that I might be/will be writing!





	FUTURE STORIES

Let's just cut to the chase, shall we?

IT'S NOT THAT DEEP:  
About- Formerly a clan cat, Honeymoth escapes from a hostile group of rogues sho call themselves the Tempest Shadows with young Draco, and returns to the Clan territories, begging Cedarstar, leader of SeaClan to take them in. Due to the she-cat's history, they are reluctant to, but does.  
Draco earns his apprentice name, Dragonpaw, and just like any clan cat, he trains to be a warrior, and soon earns the name Dragonmistle.  
However, being extremely violent and closed off, leads to rumors about him and his adopted mother, leaving them to be outcasts.

HYMN OF THE WILD:  
About- Still currently in development! It will be about animals, existing and extinct, that live in a big island.

STARLIGHT SPELLCRAFT  
About- A PMD STORY THATS ALSO IN DEVELOPMENT!!!! ITS ABOUT A GRUMPY BRAIXEN AND HIS LIL GALARIAN PONYTA DAUGHTER AND THEYRE BOTH SMAGE!!!!! SORRY THIS IS IN ALL CAPS BUT I FUCKING LOVE PMD!!!!

ARCANA:  
About- Three words: Goddamn. Fantasy. Horses.

RUNAWAYS:  
About- Uhhh it's set in a world where mythological things and humans live together in modern times and there's these homeless kids with superpowers in it so yeah.

!MORE WILL BE ADDED LATER!


End file.
